Spud the Potato Mine
Spud is a Potato Mine hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a very destructive tactician. He can push down lanes easily and defend certain objectives. He places land mines all over the battlefield to blow up any unwary enemies who dare step on them. Overview Spud, the Potato Sapper Damage: 8/10 Utility: 5/10 Survivability: 1/10 Complexity: 5/10 Role: Tactician Sub-role: Defense, Pusher, Nuker Almanac Entry: Don't get fooled by his simply adorable looks, for this spud is just like the others. Explosive and very destructive. Spud here, however, is kinda passive. He is a father of 2 young tubers and a brilliant bomb enthusiast. He works for a demolition team formed by Crazy Dave himself. He and his fellow potato mines (and some other explosive plants) are tasked to destroy stuff that the zombies made, as well as developing various explosives to help them destroy even tougher opponents (like a Giga-Gargantuar). For instance, he and a squad of sappers were task to destroy a Z-Mech Factory which stands on a hill very close to Suburbia, making the place vulnerable to armored invasions. Of all of them, Spud remains standing with a ticking time bomb he accidentally activated while surrounded with tons of guards and active Z-Mechs. His only option is to detonate himself and the bomb, together creating a massive explosion that destroyed the factory. Only he and his bare clothes remained, followed by a lively laughter of total mayhem. Gameplay: Spud controls the battlefield by placing invisible land mines on the ground to secure certain objectives and escape routes. He's also good at pushing down lanes. Destroying minion waves and towers with ease. Due to his extremely low health pool, he is kinda squishy, but will still leave a crazy kamikaze explosion that can devastate nearby foes. His explosive ultimates can deliver total destruction when used right. They can be a tool for nuking down team fights or making enemy structures go KABLOOM! Stats and Abilities Base Health: 900 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.75 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 7.5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 71 Attack Range: 4.5 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Charged Fuse When Spud is killed, he deals 900 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies near him. Has a 180 second cooldown. Explosiveness is part of a potato mine's nature. When they are damaged, they blow up to cause more damage. Basic Abilities Land Mine (Q) Spud places and small, invisible potato mine on the target ground. Whenever an enemy goes near it's range, it explodes. Dealing 150 damage (+5% per level) to enemies within it's range. You can only plant a maximum of 5 mines. Placing another once you reach the cap will destroy the oldest mine (without exploding). Spud understands the concept of placing mines in an open battlefield. He know that it's annoying for both his allies and enemies. NOTE: *Land Mines have a 1 second delay before exploding. *Land Mines do not stack on one position. It's very explosion/trigger range restricts other mines to be planted near. *Land Mines are invisible yet they show up once triggered. Can be destroyed with 2 hits. Scatter-mine (W) Spud hurls a medium-sized nugget to a target area, dealing 120 (+5% per level) damage to enemies in the area. The bomb will then leave a swarm of mini-mines at the area it exploded. Once an enemy unit steps on one of them, it will explode. Dealing 60 damage (+5% per level) in a small area. Scatters a maximum of 10 mini-mines. Mini-mines last for 10 seconds. Spud encase a bunch if mini-mines inside a medium-sized nugget shell for a portable surprise minefield. NOTE: *The initial bomb will deal 30% damage to enemy structure while the mini-mines don't. *The mini-mines explosion/trigger range is just twice it's diameter. Kamikaze (E) Spud will blow himself up on a target enemy hero. Killing Spud and dealing 900 damage (+5% per level) to enemies nearby. If Charged Fuse is ready, it's damaged will be added up to Kamikaze. Whenever things get a little tight, Spud will not hesitate to manually blow himself up. NOTE: *Kamikaze kills Spud, this counts as a deny. The enemy team will not gain any EXP once Spud kills himself. *Kamikaze cannot target enemy structures, yet it can deal 30% damage when he explodes near one. Ultimate Ability Giga Nugget Bomb ® Spud hurls a gigantic nugget bomb in a long range to the target area. The bomb deals 400 damage (+5% per level) to any enemies within the area. Deals 50% damage to structures. Has a 2 second cast delay. Bombs away! Underground Drill Warhead Spud summons a drill warhead from under the ground. The drill warhead will have a 10 second timer before it explodes, dealing 550 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies and structures in its explosion radius. It can be destroyed and detonated early, having to absorb 20 basic attacks. However, it's explosion damage is reduced the earlier it is destroyed. Spud's biggest innovation ever. A warhead containing lots and lots of explosion which he could pop out of the ground anywhere. NOTE: *The Underground Drill Warhead has a 2 second delay before it pops out the target area. **There is an indicator which shows both teams where the drill will come out. **The indicator grants a small vision through the fog of war. Only visible to Spud's team. *The Underground Drill Warhead deals 100% damage to enemy structures. Talents Level 1 *Explosive Personality - QUEST: Vanquish a single enemy with 5 mines. REWARD: Charged Fuse deals 50% more damage and cooldown reduced by 30 seconds. *Moar Mines - Spud can now place a maximum of 8 mines. *Little Surprise - Land Mines leave 3 mini-mines upon explosion. Level 4 *'Spud'taneous Explosion - Land Mines immediately explode once Scatter-mine explodes in theor area. *Wallbreaker - Scatter-mine deal 30% more damage to structures. *Kabloomey Cannon - Spud's basic attack deals 25% splash damage and ignores 25% armor. Level 7 *Concussive Mine - Land Mines knock away enemies upon explosion. *Scatter Nugget - Scatter-mine now scatters a smaller nugget that flies and lands to the area in front. It deals 40% the base damage and doesn't scatter mini-mines. *Hard-nut Repair - (Active) Summons a hard-nut that repairs the ally structures around its area. Heals the structures by 100 HP per second, lasting for 30 seconds. Level 10 *Giga Nugget Bomb - Spud hurls a gigantic nugget bomb in a long range to the target area. The bomb deals 450 damage (+5% per level) to any enemies within the area. Deals 50% damage to structures. Has a 2 second cast delay. *Underground Drill Warhead - Spud summons a drill warhead from under the ground. The drill warhead will have a 10 second timer before it explodes, dealing 600 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies and structures in its explosion radius. It can be destroyed and detonated early, having to absorb 20 basic attacks. However, it's explosion damage is reduced the earlier it is destroyed. Level 13 *Herbicide Squad - Kamikaze can now be targeted to allies with HP below 30%, denying the ally and dealing 50% of the usual damage to enemies near him/her. *Structure Sabotage - Kamikaze can now target enemy structures, but the cooldown is doubled when used on a structure. Dealing full damage to only that target structure. *Kabloomey Charge - (Active) Places an small explosive on an enemy minion or a rogue unit. It will explode after landing 4 basic attacks. Deals 400 damage (+5% per level) to the planted unit and all enemies nearby. Level 16 *Imitater - Once Spud gets killed while Charged Fuse is active. He leaves an imitation of himself that does not attack, yet resists 25% damage. Once his death timer expires, he will respawn on the imitation. *Infrared Sensory - Land Mines reveal the area they exploded and enemy units that have damaged for 5 seconds. *Crouched Potato - Spud gains +25% defense and faster cooldown to his basic abilities when under bushes. Level 20 *Double Nugget Call-down - Giga Nugget Bomb calls out a second smaller bomb upon exploding. The smaller bomb deals half the base damage and slows enemies by 50% for 3 seconds. *Armored Drill Warhead - Underground Drill Warhead now absorbs 40 basic attacks. *Hot Potato - Land Mines deal 100% more damage and has a larger explosion/trigger range. *Photosynthetic Refresh - Instantly refreshes all basic abilities. 180 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *I love the smell of hot potatoes in the morning. *Who's ready to blow something up? *Don't get fooled with my looks. I have an explosive personality. Moving *Burrowing. *Let's look for something to blow up. *If only I had legs. *Care for a free trial? *Where... are we going? Attacking *Attack! *Nugget launch. *Here's a nugget in your eye. *Let the fun begin. *Mayhem on delivery. Placing a Land Mine *And... set! *Hope this works. *Worth the 25 suns. *Claymore in clay soil. *Plant it, like a little potato. Vanquishing a Hero *Boom goes the dynamite. *Aaaaand kabloomey! *Oooh, they're going to have to glue you back together. In Fell! *Was that an explosion I've just heard. Oh, someone screamed? (when vanquished hero with a Land Mine) *Watch where you're stepping. It's not a rock. (when vanquished hero with a Land Mine) *Land mines. They are always annoying. I love it! (when vanquished hero with a Land Mine) Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Have you forgot bringing a minesweeper, general? (Anklebone) *And that only took a couple of dynamites to deal with you, cowboy. (Hambone) *Aaaand how much mines was that, Greg? (Greg) *Aaaand that, old man, is is how you make real explosions. (Wizlock) *My mission back then was really imp'''ossible, amirite? (Z-Mech) '''Dying *See ya! (with Charged Fuse active) *I'll be back. (with Charged Fuse active) *Here's your parting gift. (with Charged Fuse active) *What a waste. *Defused. *I... can't hear... anything. *Well, one little potato to worry about. Respawning * I'm back! * Rearmed! * That was a faiing test. Must try again. * I'm ready to blow up once again. * Time to blow up whoever blew me up last time. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *What makes me a good potato sapper? If I were a bad potato sapper, I wouldn't be qualified to this battle. *It only took a single potato nugget, and I added it with C4. What does C4 means? Carbon Quadoxide. *Look. Some people look at me like a completely crazy pyromaniac or something. But in reality, I was. But I keep that down once it's about family. *I am a father of 2 young tubers. I don't have a wife. Potatoes reproduce asexually. *I am also own a DVD rental store. But every time I asked them if they wanted a free demo, they run away. *But most of the time I'm a little bit of a "Couch Potato". By that I mean I'm the couch, and people just sit on me. *It is always a common concept in which people who use mines or other traps are considered annoying for both allies and enemies. And believe me, I am one. *Wanna here a story? OK. (clears throat) A potato flew around in my room before it crashed down 15 meter away and blew up. OK, that was bad. *Why can't the developer himself give me legs instead? Well first, I look weird. Second, if I look like Spudow, I would look too big an jolly for a maniacal pyromaniac. Ultimate Ability Giga Nugget Bomb *Bombs away! *Fire in the hole! *Nuke down from above! Underground Drill Warhead *Underground Drill Warhead online. *Drill Warhead exploding in 10 seconds. *Surprise explosion from down below.